People of Port Charles
by ClausonFan4lyfe
Summary: This is story that has most of the General Hospital characters involved. But, it is mostly centerd around Michaal Corinthos, Kristina Davis, her boyfriend Ethan Lovett made him younger , and Michael's friend and maybe girlfriend, Sarah Rose Taylor.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am co-writing this story with a friend of mine, just to let everyone know. I am co-writing with oXXb00kw0rmXXo. This story is in Michael's POV.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

**High school. The suckiest place on earth. It was worse than the hospital and that was saying something in my case. Wake up. Get on the bus. Math class (who needs it?), History Class (who cares about dead guys!), Lunch (and I thought the hospital food was bad!" Go to locker. Dump in books (now that's real physical therapy.) And stare aimlessly at pretty girl across the hall. **

**My locker slammed shut and I jumped a few feet off the ground (that's gonna hurt later.) "What are you doing?" My sister asked curiously. She broke me out of my daze and I now had to remember the next class I was going to. **

"**I'm just thinking, Kristina," I informed her - like it was any of her business, anyways. She rolled her eyes.**

"**Cut the crap. Your eyes just so happened to land on the girl - my best friend, by the way - that you talk about to Jason on Facebook every night. 'Oh, Sarah Rose Taylor is so hot!' " She snorted, "Please."**

"**How did you find out about that?" I demanded, but denied nothing. **

"**I hacked your account," she said simply. **

**I gaped at her, "How… but…"**

**She smiled slyly, "A magician never reveals her secrets." I rose my eyebrow skeptically, "Never mind. I don't wanna know… wait! So, you're allowed to date my best friend, Ethan, but I can't just admire a pretty girl, who just so happens to be your best friend, from across the hall?!"**

"**Yeah, pretty much," Kristina said sarcastically. **

"**You are such a little hypocrite," I explained.**

"**Yeah, I know. That's why you love me," Kristina smiled sweetly, giving me a soft punch on the arm. I gave her a hug and then she nudged, "just go and talk to her. Trust me it'll be worth it."**

"**So she talks about me on Facebook like I talk about her to Uncle Jason!" I figured out excitedly.**

"**So you admit it, you do talk about her to Jason on Facebook!" Kristina laughed.**

"**Oh, damn it!" I swore. There was a pause of silence before I asked again, "Does she though?" There was a glint of hope in my eyes.**

"**Don't push it," Kristina snapped jokingly, blowing me a kiss, shutting her locker, and walking over to greet her boyfriend, Ethan Lovett, with a kiss on the lips. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at how gutsy my little sister could be sometimes. I looked away from Kristina and stared at her. She was beautiful and her dark hair flowed lovely over her shoulders. She was taking notes in a notebook and rummaging through her locker. Sarah Rose Taylor was your typical high school girl. And she was probably the only woman in Port Charles who didn't have any problems… that we knew of, yet. **

**I took in a deep breathe and began to walk over, when a voice overwhelmed the loudspeaker, "Michael Corinthos please come to the office for dismissal." I closed my eyes and sighed. Sarah Rose closed her locker door and turned around toward me. My heart raced, my palms grew sweaty, and my body became comatose - ooh, bad pun! She smiled at me slightly and waved, then walked off to her next class. I was going to kill who ever just ruined the perfect chance for me to make a move, or I'd have Dad or Uncle Jason kill them for me. I trudged back to my locker, packed up my stuff, and headed down to the office. As I walked down the hallways, I thought of what I would have said to her if I hadn't been called down for dismissal. Then, I walked into the office and saw Dad and Uncle Jason sitting in the waiting chairs. And I was pretty sure they weren't going to kill themselves over my displeasure of not being able to please a girl. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Call her!" Kristina demanded.**

"**No!" I told her, yelling.**

"**Call her!"**

"**No!"**

"**Call her!"**

"**No!"**

"**Call her, or I'll hack back onto your Facebook account, copy and paste your convos about her to Jason, and send them to her!" She managed to back me into a corner. **

"**That's blackmail!" I shouted. "and I'm pretty sure that's illegal."**

"**So, Dad and Uncle Jason do illegal stuff all the time and don't get caught. So, call her or I'll send it," Kristina blackmailed. I have many siblings - if you hadn't noticed my Dad has a tendency to produce offspring - sometimes even without his knowledge. However, I loved all of my siblings with all of my heart, but sometimes Kristina annoyed the living hell out of me. But, in any case, I had to dial the number… or else. It was ringing. If I make a total fool out of myself I will literally kill my sister, or die trying. In this town, that was always a possibility. **

"**Hello?" The lips of an angel answered.**

"**Hi…" I stuttered. Kristina tapped nonchalantly on the computer mouse; ready to send the message, "it's Michael Corinthos."**

"**Oh, hi Michael," she greeted. Yes! Thank God! She knows who I am, "So why did you have to leave early today?"**

"**Uh, I had a doctor's appointment," I informed her.**

"**Oh are you okay?" She asked sincerely.**

"**Except for the fact that I was shot in the head and in a coma for a year, yeah I'm fine," I joked. **

"**Yeah, Kristina told me about that. I am so sorry," She apologized. Kristina was snickering in the background. I hope she was setting me up to get a laugh out of this. I would so kill her! And I would have to do it myself, cause I don't think Dad or Uncle Jason would do it for me.**

"**It's okay, I've gotten over it. So, what's up with you?" I asked casually.**

"**Nothing much, doing homework, and talking to people on Facebook," she explained to me. Kristina's computer chimed and she received a Facebook chat message from Sarah, that read:**

_**OMG! Michael Corinthos just called me! I didn't even know he knew I existed. I absolutely love your brother, he is so cute!**_

"**So you think I'm cute?" I blurted out after reading the message.**

"**What?!" She asked embarrassed. I started stuttering and Kristina slapped her forehead; ashamed on how I was so stupid.**

"**I mean the dog on my sister's bed. I think the dog is cute. The dog on my sister's bed is really cute," I stammered. She must have thought I was a complete idiot. **

"**Wow you sound really cute when you stammer like that," She told me flirtatiously. **

"**You're starting to act like me sister," I laughed and Kristina turned her attention back to the phone call.**

"**Yeah, I know I have been hanging out with her for many hours of the day, every day. Way too much time being spent with her," She admitted. **

"**Wanna hang out with me instead?" I asked confidently.**

"**Are you trying to ask me out?" She asked sexily.**

"**I don't know. What would you do if I was?" I asked back flirtatiously. **

"**I'd say call me back again sometime and we'll see," she left me hanging open and the line went dead. My mouth hung open and I felt weak in the knees. I had never felt this way about anyone before in my entire life. She was absolutely amazing!**

"**I think I'm in love!" I confessed to Kristina. I plopped down on her bed, dropping the phone to the floor.**

"**Men," she muttered sarcastically, walking out of the room and leaving me to fantasize about Sarah Rose Taylor - the high school girl that has captured my heart!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kristina burst in through the Greystone Mansion double doors with me trailing behind her. She insisted on going home with me, to watch me to make sure I didn't hurt myself, by not paying attention to any of my surroundings. "Dad!" She screamed, stampeding into the living room. Dad and Claudia were sitting on the couch talking; his hand laying comfortably on her stomach. The baby was obviously kicking.

"Hey sweetheart," he called out to her.

"Hi Kristina," Claudia called out happily. Kristina stopped at Dad's desk and stood there with her arms folded across her chest. I followed in right after, a smile beaming across my face and I was obviously not paying any attention to what was going on. 

"I think something is wrong with Michael," Kristina announced. Dad and Claudia's faces turned to a ghastly white and they both jolted up from their seats and sped toward me.

"Michael what's wrong?" Dad asked nervously.

"Michael are you alright?" Claudia asked scared.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I admitted.

"Not physically!" My sister screamed at him. "What I meant was, was that something is wrong with him! His head is like in the clouds and he is always in this happy daze!" They weren't following. "Michael has a crush on my best friend." Dad and Claudia began to smile and laugh.

"I do not!" I protested. Kristina rolled her eyes, Dad was eyeing me suspiciously, and Claudia was giggling incessantly. I huffed and puffed loudly. Too bad the house wouldn't be able to blow down. I wanted to get out of there, and there was no way I was squeezing my way out of this one. 

"So, who is she?" My Dad asked; curious.

"She's…" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because Kristina cut me off.

"Her name is Sarah Rose Taylor. She has been here before, on the days when I stay with you guys. You guys met her. She's like my best friend, and every time Michael sees her, his head skyrockets into the clouds and never manages to make its way back down," Kristina explained.

"She's over exaggerating," I fibbed. It was the truth, every time I saw her, my heart would leap out of my chest. What can I say?! I am a helpless romantic. Always was, am, and always will be.

"Really?" Claudia asked, inquisitively. 

"Okay, so every time I see her, I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine, big deal, it's not like I've never like a girl before…" I trailed off. Dad, Claudia, and Kristina shot me a look. "Okay, so I've never had a huge crush on a girl before. It's not that big of deal, I swear," I explained to them. I walked toward the staircase and went to climb up the stairs.

Then Kristina called out, "Hey Sarah." 

"Where?!" I screamed, spinning around violently, slipping, and hitting my head on the book case. "Ow!" Kristina was snickering by now and my Dad and Claudia shot me looks that made me think they thought I was going mad. I wouldn't rule that out, but I was just infatuated with a girl.

I walked up the stairs and before I turned into the hallway, I heard Kristina mutter, "Yeah, not that big of a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kristina and Ethan invited me over to Kristina's house to watch a movie. I really didn't feel like being the third wheel, again, but being a Friday night and all, and me having no plans, I figured it couldn't be so bad. I rang the doorbell and Kristina bolted for the door, screaming, "Coming! Coming, coming!" I laughed under my breath and then she answered the door. "Hey Michael!" She gave me a quick hug and then Ethan walked over and high-fived me. Kristina let me in and then she shut the door. Then, Sarah walked into the room, texting on her N-V. I grabbed Kristina by the arm and pulled her closer to me. **

**Then I began to whisper, "What is she doing here?" Kristina giggled silently and Ethan did as well.**

"**We invited her here for you," she started and I gave her the death glare, "we figured that you were always the third wheel and we felt bad, so we invited Sarah to keep you company. Don't you just love your little sister!" Kristina walked off to get the movie started. **

"**Hi Sarah," I stammered.**

"**Hey Michael," she greeted, "glad you could make it." She smiled a glorious angel-like smile and I became all googly-eyed. She didn't notice though. Thank God!**

"**Uh," I began to get nervous, "Ethan and I are going to go into the kitchen and make some popcorn."**

**I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen as he questioned, "We are?" We both tripped into the kitchen, but managed to not fall flat on our faces. **

**Then I really began to panic, "I don't think I can do this! What if I say something stupid and she laughs at me? What if she thinks I am a total weirdo and wants absolutely nothing to do with me? What if…" Ethan slapped me across the face. There was a long pause and a moment of silence between us, before I began again, "thanks… I needed that."**

"**Will you just chill out and relax. If you don't panic, everything will go fine. You just have to be cool," Ethan explained, then asked, "what movie are we watching anyway?"**

*****

"**You're insane!" Ethan said as he stared incredulously at the DVD case, "you are one hundred percent crazy. The doctors were wrong. There WAS brain damage!"**

**I rolled my eyes, "It's a movie, Ethan, relax. We're going to use it to get closer to the girls remember? You were just telling me to keep my cool."**

"**But it's Rent!" Ethan whined, "why not… I dunno, Scream?! Then we can hold their hands when they get scared and make sure they're okay…"**

**I grinned at him, "Yeah, but Rent has a depressing death. So we can wipe their tears and tell them that Angel is okay."**

**Ethan gave me a deadpan look, "Michael, have you seen this movie before?" I didn't respond. "You have! Oh, no, you've succumbed!" **

"**Kristina's my sister!" I defended, "what do you expect."**

"**Movie's ready!" Sarah called out, "c'mon guys." We plopped down between the girls on the couch and sighed. This was going to be a looong night!**

*****

**It's about five minutes into the movie and Ethan was texting and only looking up every few seconds. "This guy is a geek," Ethan snorted at the film maker, "And his friend… what a loser! He didn't leave their loft for a year?!"**

"**Roger is not a loser," Sarah muttered, "and Mark is not a geek!" She thought for a moment. "Okay, he is. But, he's still cool! And Roger is **_**hot.**_**" I wondered idly if she thought I was as hot as she thought Roger was… **

"**Shut up!" Kristina ordered, "Roger is singing!" **

"_**Time flies…." **_**The character, Roger, was singing.**

**The girls burst out with, "TIME DIES! GLORY! ONE BLAZE OF GLORY!" Ethan and I exchanged looks. There was no way we would be able to sleep in that racket. Great. **

**The girls squealed happily throughout the next song as "Mimi" was introduced. Ethan became very restless throughout the song, grumbling at the girls and rolling his eyes at Mimi's attempted subtle approach. The song was called. "Light My Candle."**

"**Just do her already!" He eventually shouted, but I noticed that his legs had been crossed for quite some time now. I gazed at the screen thoughtfully. **

"**She does have a nice ass," I finally admitted, earning myself a high-five from my best friend and a slap from Sarah and my sister, "What?! It's true!" Sarah and Kristina rolled their eyes and Ethan was snickering under his breath. **

"**She most definitely does," Ethan whispered to himself. **

"**Hey you better put a quark in it, "honey", cause you didn't even want to watch this move in the first place!" Kristina bellowed at him. **

"**Just wait till Out Tonight," I informed my sister, laughing. **

**The girls nodded in agreement, then Ethan asked, "What's Out Tonight?"**

*****

**Ethan was drooling over the screen as "Out Tonight" came on. Kristina got up off of the couch and began to sing and dance along to the music. Ethan was now drooling over her and adding in some ridiculous and unneeded commentary. Sarah and I stared at them, giggling over the effect this scene and Kristina's "performance", would have on Ethan. Then the song began and Kristina started to sing, "What's the time? Well, it's gotta be close to midnight."**

"**It's five past, but that's close enough," Ethan budded in after the line.**

"**My body's talking to me, it says time for danger."**

"**I love danger!"**

"**It says I wanna commit a crime."**

"**Please do."**

"**Wanna be the cause of a fight."**

"**I can punch Michael in the face?!"**

"**Hey!" I yelled at him.**

"**Wanna put on a tight skirt," Kristina continued to sing.**

" **I can pause the movie," Ethan continued to interrupt.**

"**And flirt with a stranger."**

"**You don't know me."**

"**I've had a knack from way back, of breaking the rules, once I've learned the game."**

"**I wanna learn the game."**

"**So get up," Ethan jumped off the couch, tripping and falling, but he made his way back to sitting down, "Life's too quick, I know some place sick."**

"**I'll get the car!"**

"**Where this chick can dance in the flames."**

"**Hey, I can light the house on fire?!"**

"**Ethan!" I yelled at him again.**

"**Shut up and let the girl sing!" He demanded.**

"**We don't need any money, I always get in for free," Kristina continued again.**

"**Good cause I am broke!" Ethan continued to give useless bits of commentary.**

"**You can get in too, if you get in with me."**

"**I ****want ****to get in with you!"**

"**Let's go oooouuut, tonight!" Ethan was swooning, "I have to go oooouuut, tonight!"**

"**I can see why."**

"**You wanna play?"**

"**A-huh!"**

"**Let's run away!"**

"**I'm right behind you!"**

"**We won't be back before it's New Year's Day!"**

"**Hey we have a whole year, that's great!"**

"**Take me out tonight. Meow, hah!"**

"**It'll be my pleasure."**

"**When I get a wink from the doorman, do you know how lucky you'll be?"**

"**Very lucky."**

"**That your online with the feline, of avenue B!"**

"**I like cats!"**

"**You're allergic," I interrupted him.**

"**I like cats!!!" He demanded. I put up my hands up in defense and decided to stay out if it.**

"**Let's go oooouuut, tonight! I have to go oooouuut, tonight! You wanna prowl? Be my night owl! Take my hand," Kristina belted. Ethan grasped her hand tightly and I rolled me eyes. "We're gonna hooowwwlll!" Ethan began howling, which sent Sarah into a giggling fit. "Oooout, tonight! In the evening I've got to roam."**

**Ethan continued with his unwanted and unnecessary commentary, "Roam with me baby."**

"**Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome."**

"**We can do another form of sleeping?!" I choked up my diet coke. - Oh My God, this was my sister he was talking about!**

"**Feels too damn much like home, where the Spanish babies, cryyyy."**

"**I didn't know you were Spanish?"**

"**So let's find a bar!" **

"**Hey Jake's is right down the road."**

"**So dark we forget who we are!"**

"**I have short term memory loss, I won't remember."**

"**Where all the scars from the nevers and maybes diiiieeee!!!"**

**Ethan stood up and screamed, "Let them die!" Then he plopped back down.**

"**Let's go oooouuut, tonight, u-huh! I have to gooo, na-na-na-naoooouut, tonight! Oh, ha-ha-ha how! you're sweet, wanna hit the streets!"**

"**Let's go hit em'!"**

"**Wanna wail at the moon, like a cat in heat!"**

"**I'm wailing baby!"**

"**So take me out, tonight! Please take me?"**

"**I'll take you, I'll take you!"**

"**Oooouut, tonight! Don't forsake me!"**

"**Don't worry, I won't."**

"**Oooouut, tonight! I'll let you make me!"**

"**Seriously?! Come on let's go your mom won't be home till' three!" I choked on my soda again, and again, Sarah went into a giggling fit.**

"**Oooouut, tonight! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!" Kristina stood standing up, completely out of breath. Ethan sat on the couch, his legs crossed, (by the way), staring at my sister, and his mouth was hanging open. Everyone was staring at him. **

"**You know," He began, "this movie might not be so bad after all."**


End file.
